leagueoflegendsfandomcom_th-20200214-history
Gold
Gold is the in-game currency of League of Legends. It is used to buy items in the shop that provide champions with bonus stats and abilities, which in turn is one of the main ways for champions to increase their power over the course of a game. At the beginning of the game, champions are given starting gold based on the map being played on, and can receive more gold through various means. Actively, champions acquire gold through last hitting minions and monsters, destroying enemy turrets, and killing enemy champions (or assisting in kills). Champions also passively generate gold, which can be increased by runes, masteries, and items. Passive gold gain does not activate until minions spawn. Starting Gold *Summoner's Rift: Champions start with . *Twisted Treeline: Champions start with . *Crystal Scar: Champions start with while playing Ascension, and while playing Definitely Not Dominion. *Howling Abyss: Champions start with . Passive Gold Gain Gold earned automatically, without requiring direct action from the player, is considered passive gold gain. It is typically quantified in terms of the amount of gold gained over 10 seconds ("gold per 10" for short). Passive gold gain can be increased by runes, masteries, and gold-generating items. Base Gold Generation Every champion passively generates gold at a rate that varies from map to map. This gold gain does not begin until minions spawn (or on Crystal Scar, at 1:30). * Summoner's Rift: per 10 seconds. * Twisted Treeline: per 10 seconds. * Howling Abyss: per 10 seconds. * Crystal Scar: per 10 seconds. Items Gold Income Items Certain items are categorized as gold income items, of which champions can only carry one of at a time. Selling Items * All items can be sold back at the shop for 70% of their total cost. ** The exceptions to this rule are returning only 40% of their original cost: *** Gold generating items ( , ) *** Doran's items ( , ) *** , *** items ( , ) *** Guardian's items ( , , ) ** When you undo an item purchase, you are refunded the full cost. Gold generation items also return any gold they generated. Runes Active Gold Gain Gold that is earned through direct action from the player is considered active gold gain. It can be increased by masteries, and items. Killing Minions, Monsters, and Pets Gold can be earned by dealing the killing blow ("last hit") to enemy minions and neutral monsters. * The gold earned from minion kills is dependent on the game time. As the game progresses, each minion is worth more. * The gold earned from neutral monsters also increases over time, depending on when the monsters were spawned. In addition, the largest monster in a minor camp will slowly increase its gold value to a modest cap after approximately two minutes. * Pets and summons such as , , , and grant gold to the champion who kills them. * Certain epic monsters give gold globally, providing gold for the entire team. The champion who lands the killing blow receives an additional . Champion Kills and Assists Gold can be earned by killing or assisting in killing enemy champions. The gold gain is determined by how many kills the slain champion has recently accumulated (champions that have killed many enemies without dying are worth more gold). * Gold bounty stages are formally classified into Bounty Tiers. * A champion's bounty increases as he accumulate kills without dying, starting at 2 kills (tier 2). * Shutdowns now reduced your current Bounty Tier by 3 changed rather than fully resetting it. * Gold granted to the killer is at all Bounty Tiers. ** in case of first blood. * Assist pool is at all Bounty Tiers. ** in case of first blood assist. * Assist pool is shared evenly among all people who get an assist. * Champions are worth global gold based on Bounty Tier. This is granted in full to all allied champions -- living or dead -- on top of the earned for killing/assisting. ** Tier 1: Note that it is only possible to enter Tier 1 by being shutdown from Tier 4. ** Tier 2: (2 kills). ** Tier 3: (Killing Spree, 3 kills). ** Tier 4: (Rampage, 4 kills). ** Tier 5: (Unstoppable, 5+ kills). Death sprees '''reduce the gold gained (kill/assist) from champions by a set amount based on their consecutive deaths without getting a single kill (starts to take effect once a champion has their Bounty Tier reduced to 0). * '''1st death: (assist pool is ) * 2nd death: (assist pool is ) * 3rd death: (assist pool is ) * 4th death: (assist pool is ) * 5th death: (assist pool is ) * 6th death: (assist pool is ) * 7th death: (assist pool is ) * 8th death: (assist pool is ) * 9th death: (assist pool is ) * 10th death: (assist pool is ) * Every 1000 gold earned from minions / monsters reduces the death spree by 1 death Destroying Structures * Destroying a turret grants varying amounts of gold (refer to the specific wiki page). * Destroying an inhibitor or nexus grants the player , but the latter is irrelevant as it also causes the game to end. Destroying Wards * Destroying a or a will grant the player . An additional is granted to the champion who provided true sight to reveal the ward, if necessary. This means that revealing and destroying a ward grants a player in total. Favor Favor grants gold and heals each time a nearby enemy minion dies that you didn't kill. The following items grant Favor: * – , 5 health. * – , 10 health. * – , 10 health. * – , 10 health. Spoils of War Spoils of War: Melee autoattacks execute minions below a certain amount of health. Killing a minion by any means heals yourself and the nearest allied champion and grants them kill gold. These effects require a nearby allied champion and consume a charge. The following items grant Spoils of War: * – Execute minions below (5 level)}} health ; heals for 20 health ; has 2 charges, and a 40-second recharge time. * – Execute minions below (10 level)}} health ; heals for 40 health ; has 3 charges, and a 30-second recharge time. * – Execute minions below (20 level)}} health ; heals for 50 health ; has 4 charges, and a 30-second recharge time. * – Execute minions below (20 level)}} health ; heals for 50 health ; has 4 charges, and a 30-second recharge time. Tribute Tribute: Damaging an enemy champion or structure deals additional damage and grants the wielder gold. Tribute can be triggered up to three times every 30 seconds. The following items grant Tribute: * – 10 additional damage, . Passive is disabled for 12 seconds after killing a minion. * – 15 additional damage, . Passive is disabled for 12 seconds after killing a minion. * – 15 additional damage, . Killing a minion does not disable the passive. * – 15 additional damage, . Killing a minion does not disable the passive. Masteries * grants whenever a nearby enemy minion dies (1400 range). ** Gain an additional / }} when hitting an enemy champion with a basic attack or a spell that applies on-hit effect (5 second cooldown). Champion Abilities Some champions have abilities that grant them additional gold under certain circumstances. * : When catches a , kills a minion or monster or destroys a turret, he gains a stack of Adoration. In addition, Draven generates 2 bonus Adoration stacks if he kills 6 minions in a row without dropping an axe. When kills an enemy champion, he consumes all of his Adoration stacks and gains (2 stacks)}}. loses half of his Adoration stacks upon death. * grants }} if it lands the killing blow on an enemy unit. * grants him for every unit killed. The chance of getting is , while the chance of getting is each, making the total average . Seizing Capture Points (Crystal Scar Only) * Players gain for neutralizing a point, and for capturing a point. This number is dependent on the number of champions involved in the capture of a point: two champions will each gain , and three champions will each gain . Capturing Altars (Twisted Treeline Only) * When someone on your team seizes an altar is globally earned for each member of the team. Trivia * Most gold possible from a single teamfight : (abilities and items that increase gold income excluded) ** Requires 1 champion on winning side to be very negative in KDA, 1 champion must get all 5 max shut downs, the 3 remaining must have 4 assists over kills before the fight. ** Everyone but the player getting the shut downs must get an assist on every shut down. Everyone on the winning side must survive the fight. See also * Gold efficiency References cs:Zlaté de:Gold es:Oro fr:Or ru:Gold zh:Gold Category:Gameplay elements